


Take A Drink

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [2]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Dealing with problems by drinking sometimes means you miss the obvious.





	Take A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**Take A Drink**

  
Take a drink every time you can’t finish a chord.  
  
Using this method, Roger could have ended up in the hospital. Mostly, he just ends up drunk.  
  
Take a drink when your film won’t sell.  
  
If Mark did this he’d need a new liver in a week. As is, he just needs a refill.  
  
Take a drink every time you think of kissing him.  
  
If either one of them just stopped thinking, maybe they’d both stop drinking and save some money. Instead, they just end up cuddled together, drunk out of their minds and no kiss to show for it.


End file.
